what is that?
by REprenos Samoa
Summary: De retour de son sejoure avec jiraya, Naruto et Sakura se voient de vivent une histoire folle...


**Aider par une bonne amie CrazyShadAmyFan j'ai réussi a refaire mon histoire et aussi aider des reviews de gens qui mon fait réaliser mon erreur … tout de même je suis contente de lavoir refait!!!ok**

**Dis****clamer : Les personnages m'appartiennent pas sauf Laku. **

**Laku ****: un personnage qui vit dans le conte de Naruto désormais grâce a moi. Il est un peut plus grand que Naruto, as des longs cheveux noir avec quelques mèches rouges bourgogne. Il portent une camisole en cuire avec un petit collet, des pantalons en cuir légèrement serer (seulement au intersections) tout cela en noir. Il a aussi des gants noirs avec le rebord blanc laissant la vue aux doigts. Portant un collier avec piques il ressemble a un chien lol!! Désoler ses sorti tout seul! Oh et as les même souliers que les autres mais en noire.**

**Pour vous situer un peu : ceci commence un mois après le retours de Naruto et Sasuke a konoha. **

**Chapitre.1 :**

**Lait, chocolat et lettre**

Encore assis sur sa chaise devant son bureau 'il' écrit une lettre.

A l'aide d'une plume rouge et très fine. De façon a pouvoir écrire une lettre a l'italique.

L'histoire devrais prendre début environ ver midi a Konoha un petit village ou il se passent souvent de l'action. Plus précisément nous somme dans la petite maison ou vivent 2 locataires dont 1 bien connu…

**- **Naruto!!

- Quoi?

- Il est quel heure?

-11 : 32

**-**Je dois me lever…

- Il était temps que tu te lèves Laku

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me le faire savoir Naruto

- Il manque de lait Laku qu'est-ce que je fais?!?

- Et bien vas en acheter je vais en avoir de besoin pour me réveiller.

- grrr j'y vais mais ne soit pas si impatient Laku!!

- Oui … Oui… ses cela cause toujours naruto.

Tout en chemin Naruto vit plusieurs papillons et mouches passer devant lui et même Akamaru seul ce qui l'intriguais sans pourtant attirer son attention. Rendu au magasin…

-Salut Naruto

En se retournant

-oh Salut Sakura je ne t'avais pas vu. Sa va?

Aux yeux de Naruto, Sakura semblais déprimer.

-Oui (avant que tu n'arrivent troublent fête.)

-Tu fais quoi Sakura?

- Je m'en vais acheter 3 bars de chocolat.

- moi du lait… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend d'acheter autant de chocolat d'un coup???

-Je dois en prendre un carreau par jours.

-Ok d'abord…heum…Sakura..

- Quoi?

- On devrait aller voir Sasuke après

- OUI!!! Heum.. Oups.. Oui si tu veux.

- Alors j'achète mon lait et ont y vas!

Après avoir acheter son lait et Sakura son chocolat. Les 2 membres de la team 7 se redire chez le 3ièm membre.

-Dommage que Sasuke soit pas la hein Sakura.

-Oui. (Je voulais voir mon futur!!! pleures mentales.)

-Qu'est-ce que ses que cela??

Naruto tenais un papier a la main et dans l'autre un kunail qui étais planter dans le papier.

-Fait voir Naruto

Sakura lut ce qui était étrange.

-Il est indiquer :

**C'est la fin**

_**Il fait sombre autour de moi et il le fera tout le temps par ce**_

_**que ses la fin!Adieux!..**_

_**Sasuke.**_

Sakura resta la sans bouger.

-Sakura qu'est ce que sa veut dire??

-Naruto cela veut dire que Sasuke veut se suicider!! Ou il là peut-être déjà fait!

-Attend il est marquer en bas de la page :

_**Ps : voilà ma dernière pensée qui ses faite à 12H00.**_

-Il est quelle heure Naruto?

- 12h15 pourquoi?

- Vas chercher Kiba le plus vite que tu peux!!

- ok… mais p………

- Pas de questions. Vite!!!

À ce même moment Sakura très tendu mangea ses 3 barres de chocolat et en un seul coup goba le litre de lait que Naruto avait oublié sur le bureau de Sasuke.

À suivre…

**Et voila enfin le ****chapitre un de refait!!**

**Ma première histoire type Naruto.!**

**(L'affaire de quel heure est-il ses parce que sa me tentais de faire cela a cause que tout le monde me demande toujours l'heure mais au moins je sert a quelque chose !! **

**yay**

**je crois que je me suis améliorer ****depuis la dernière fois mais ses comme jais dit ses grâce a laide de une des mes amies!! Merci a toi CrazyShadAmyFan!!!! **

**review****s plz .**


End file.
